Slipping Through My Fingers
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Lorsque Lucifer se sent le moral dans les chaussettes, il va pleurer dans le giron de Michel. Et avec Gabriel qui lui donne des soucis, il ne va pas s'en priver. Surtout avec ce qu'il va devoir faire...


**Slipping Through My Fingers**

Lucifer s'était fait une règle de mépriser souverainement son unique aîné lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en public.

Devant ses cadets, l'Étoile du Matin se moquait ouvertement de Michel, lui lançait des piques cinglantes et n'écoutait absolument rien de ce qu'il disait.

En privé, Lucifer n'hésitait pas à aller pleurer sur l'épaule de son grand frère quand il se sentait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Et c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire, là. Michel essayait de ranger sa bibliothèque lorsque son cadet de trois secondes avait déboulé en trombe dans la pièce pour se pendre à son cou avec l'énergie du désespoir et sans un mot d'explication.

Quand Lucifer déprimait, il se faisait TRÈS collant. Encore plus que de la glue ultra-forte. Michel n'avait donc pas tenté de le décrocher et à la place, s'était assis sur son sofa tout en frottant le dos de son petit frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, cette fois ? » soupira-t-il après un instant de silence.

L'Étoile du Matin renifla.

« C'est Gaby… » gémit-il.

Michel leva les yeux au plafond. Pourquoi donc ne s'en était-il pas douté ? Seul le protégé adoré de son frère pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états.

« Et allez » soupira-t-il, « qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce coup-ci ? »

De manière inattendue (ou peut-être pas si inattendue que ça), Lucifer fondit en larmes.

« Il ne m'aime plus ! » larmoya-t-il désespérément.

Le Protecteur du Paradis sentit sa paupière tiquer tandis que son frère se mouchait copieusement dans sa chemise.

« Ah… Tu as des indices concrets de ça ? » glissa-t-il pendant que son épaule s'humidifiait de plus en plus.

L'Étoile du Matin releva la tête, les yeux dégoulinant copieusement.

« Des indices ? Mais j'en ai à la pelle, des indices ! »

Il renifla bruyamment.

« Lui qui était un vrai crampon, toujours à me réclamer des câlins, il ne veut plus que je le touche ! Dès que je lui adresse la parole, il grogne trois mots et il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre ! Et ça, c'est quand il est à la maison ! »

Le comportement de ses cadets, ce n'était pas la grande spécialité de Michel, mais même lui pouvait voir où allait la chose.

« Il rentre à trois heures du matin » continuait Lucifer, « et quand je lui demande où il a été, il m'accuse de violer son intimité ! Parlons-en, tiens ! Il se met du vernis à ongle noir, des vêtements qui ont l'air de s'être battus avec une armada de ciseaux et il se promène le nombril à l'air ! »

« Quand même pas ! » se récria Michel.

Chez les anges, on pouvait se balader avec la poitrine complètement dénudée, à condition de se couvrir les mamelons, et on avait le droit d'exposer ses fesses tant qu'on se cachait le sexe. En revanche, montrer son nombril était considéré comme le summum de l'obscénité.

« Si ! » pleurnicha l'Archange aux ailes noires. « Et quand j'essaie de le rectifier, il – il me crie dessus ! Si tu savais les horreurs qu'il me dit ! Il me traite comme une merde ! Non, pour lui, je ne suis _même pas_ digne d'être une merde ! »

Et il se remit à sangloter à gros bouillons.

« Mon minouche ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui _nous _arrive ? Michel, je n'en peux plus ! »

L'air coincé, le Protecteur tapota le dos de son cadet.

« Luce… Est-ce que l'expression _crise d'adolescence _t'évoque quelque chose ? »

La réponse de Lucifer fut un cri du cœur.

« Pas mon Gaby ! »

Michel ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Je crains que si, malheureusement. D'après les symptômes, Gabriel est au beau milieu de sa crise, et ça ne va pas s'améliorer avant un bon bout de temps, mon pauvre… »

L'Étoile du Matin était au fin fond des abîmes du désespoir.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'insurgea-t-il. « Pas mon bébé ! Je refuse qu'il grandisse ! »

« Luce, c'est un phénomène naturel… »

« Mais c'est mon bébé ! »

Que pouvait-on répondre à cela ? C'était stupide, irrationnel… et absolument imparable.

Michel prit son cadet dans ses bras.

« Je sais. Et il restera toujours ton bébé. Mais il faudra bien que tu le laisses s'envoler, un de ces jours. »

Lucifer le regarda comme s'il venait de proférer un ignoble blasphème.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Oui » lâcha l'Archange blond, ses yeux vert restant imperturbables. « C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Un jour, les enfants grandissent et partent et ce sont eux qui deviennent des parents. Et si on leur coupe les ailes, ils vous haïssent pour le restant de votre vie. »

La mine de l'Étoile du Matin s'effondra.

« Mais je ne peux pas » protesta-il.

Michel sourit tristement.

« Je sais que tu voudrais garder Gabriel dans tes jupes. Et oui, ça fait mal à en crever de ne plus être le centre de l'univers pour son petit bout. Mais tu verras comme tu seras fier le jour où ce sera lui qui tiendra une boule de duvet dans ses bras. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » grinça Lucifer.

« Parce que c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es devenu le gardien de Gaby. »

Les yeux jaunes s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Oh » souffla l'Archange aux ailes noires.

Cette fois, le sourire de Michel était radieux.

« Tu verras, Luce. Sur le coup, tu va souffrir de le laisser couper le cordon, mais le jour où il te présentera son protégé, tu seras aussi heureux que le jour où tu l'as pris en charge. »

Lucifer avait retenu la phrase. Et le jour où un Gabriel mort de trouille et parfaitement extatique lui avait montré le tout petit nouveau-né aux yeux trop bleus et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés assortis à ses ailes dont il venait de devenir le gardien, il avait pu vérifier sa véracité.

Les enfants grandissaient, s'en allaient et devenaient parents. Et le cycle se répétait. Parce que c'était comme ça. Parce que la vie était comme ça.

Elle allait.

Le grand principe édicté par Père, depuis le tout commencement. Et que la vie suivait fidèlement.

Elle allait.

**Titre pris à une chanson d'ABBA.**


End file.
